


On Your Word

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, penpal viktuuri, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: Young Katsuki Yuri is happy to have a penpal who's in Russia, the home place of his idol!hashtag commence awkwardness in this penpals viktuuri drabble (in the true sense of the word)[18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2]





	On Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kam in our Discord reminded me letter fic is the best.
> 
> Thank you to the 18+ YOI Discord for setting this event up!! Seriously, it's been a fun month with y'all and I couldn't have been more inspired to write because of you guys. Come join the fun there!

 

 

Dear Penpal Viktor,

I’m sure your dog is very cute! Here’s a picture of my Vicchan! He’s a toy poodle! Actually, I named him after another Victor! Since you’re from Russia, you maybe know of Victor Nikiforov! He’s my favorite ice skater <3 I’ve been following him since he won bronze in Junior Worlds!

Yuri

 

* * *

 

  
Dearest Yuri,

Vicchan is the cutest. I hope you bring him for my field trip next year and that you still like me when we do meet.

Sincerely,

Viktor

 

* * *

 

  
Dear Penpal Viktor,

I can't imagine you would ever disappoint.

Yuri

 

* * *

 

  
Dearest Yuri,

<3

Love,

Victor

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And an omake that's almost as long as the actual drabble:_

 

“Why would he send a letter that’s just a heart?”

“I don’t know, Mari, I think it’s kinda sweet.”

“It’s so empty compared to his other letters. Don’t you wish that he wrote you more than a couple doodles, though? Maybe he already got an A on his penpal assignment and got bored of writing to you? Or that all this time he’s actually really bad at Japanese and doesn’t know to tell you that? You think he--”

“Get out of my room, Mari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how crazy my summer gets, I may or may not continue this as a drabble series!


End file.
